I'm Back
by Percabeth Jackson
Summary: Sonny has always been picked on. by chad. she and her brothers move to live with their mom in Hollywood. now she back and hotter that ever. and confident/independent.
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1: Good-bye

Hi. My name is Sonny Monroe. I have two brothers, Nico and Grady. Nico hits on girls but they ignore him. Grady is just ignored by everyone because he fat. While they are ignored, I am the exact opposite. I have frizzy hair, glasses, braces, acne problems, and I always wear baggy clothes. Chad Dylen Cooper and all the other snobs from the falls, this fancy neighborhood, pick on me. Every day. It gets annoying. "Hey Chubby!" stupid Chad Dylen Pooper. "Chubby, the bride of Frankenstein called! She wants her… well… everything back!" "Well Pooper, you look no better than the hunchback of notradame. Actually, he's like Megan Fox compared to you." His face went red and is eyes ignited. " Milk her boys." They came up to me and dumped milk all over me. Spoiled milk. I started crying and ran to find Nico and Grady. When I found them, they saw me and rushed over. " What happened?" they asked. "Cooper." Was all I said and they rushed me home. When we got home, dad called mom and informed her that we were coming home to live with her. We packed up and left.

CPOV

I don't know why I pick on Sonny. I just do. She is so beautiful. I deserve every word she says to me. Good and bad. "Hey guys, you seen Chubby?" No. Her and her brothers left to live with their mom in Hollywood." No. No. _NO! _She can't be gone! Man my life sucks. Well, my life won't ever get any better.


	2. Im Back

**_The Real Chapter 2: I'm Back... _**

**_Hey everyone... ( backs into corner) sorry i haven't actually updated an actual chapter... so, if you all accept my apology by sending reviews saying you accept, I will update a chapter every night unless I have a really good reason not to. Now... on with the story._**

**_Chad POV_**

_**5 years later**_

Ugh! Going back to Hollywood was not what I was expecting. Why I came back here, i don't know. Well, I do know. I came back for Sonny. Only problem was, I'm with Portlyn. We started going out after Sonny, Cloudy, and Rainy moved away. No matter how many times I tried to break-up with her, she threatens to sabotage my image. So, about two years later, I moved to Hollywood. There I got famous, but, I left out of embarrassment. Now that I'm here, the paparazzi are hounding me with questions of weird rumors that circulated around me moving back to Wisconsin. Me and Portlyn were starting Hollywood Arts so that we could have more acing skills. God... I really hope this wasn't a bad choice.

**_Sonny POV_**

Wow... five years can really change a person. I mean, I used to be a mousy little girl from Wisconsin, with frizzy hair and glasses, and now I've lost wait, my hair lost it's frizzy ways , I got contacts, and I have and wear fashionable clothes. Grady had lost so much wait and now both him and Nico were ladies men. Over the past few years, we made some friends, Tawni and Zora.

Finally, we got to Hollywood Arts. I heard there was going to be new students coming today. I hope they aren't snooty and arrogant.

**_A Few Hours Later_**

We were sitting in the lunch room when the new kids walked in. _No... It can't be!_

**_Chad POV_**

Portlyn and I walk in the lunch room and my eyes sweep he area for a place to sit, and they stop at one table with very familiar looking people. _No... It couldn't be!_

**FINALLY! I HAVE POSTED THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER 2! I know that took forever, but it took me a while to think of a way to mix together two very different ideas into one story. Anyways, please review.**

** -Percabeth **


	3. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

**_Chapter 3: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_**

**_SONNY POV_**

I walked over to Chad and whispered in his ear.

" Can I talk to you for a minute. Alone." I hissed.

" Uh, yeah. Sure. See you in a sec Portlyn." He said and then followed me out into the parking lot. When we got there, I turned on him.

" What are _you _doing here?" I screamed.

" The real question is what are you doing here? You don't have any talent."

" As a matter of fact, I do. I can sing and act. Didn't you get enough of teasing me in Wisconsin, or do you want to kill me to seal the deal?"

" You don't know anything." He growled.

" What ever. I am not even going to talk to you because you are a wacka-doodle-do."

" A what?"

" A wacka-doodle-do"

" Yeah well so are you. I'm leaving."

" Fine"

" Fine"

" Good"

" Good"

" So are we good?"

" Oh we're so good."

With that, we walked away from each other.

**_1 Week Later_**

Well, now it is time to start on the revenge. My new friends, Becca and James Puppy ( aka Mr. Puppy), are like pranking masters. They alwayshave an idea to get back at Pooper. Hehehe... This week is fun!


	4. REVENGE! Part 1

**_Chapter 4 Time For Some Fun!_**

**Sonny POV**

Man! I can't wait until all my pranks are in order. I have one for Chad and Portlyn, but I have so many for them, they'll be begging for mercy. ! I can't wait!

" Hey Becca, is operation "Get back at Chad Dylan Cooper" in order?" I asked.

" All set!"

" All right! James, are the targets in position?"

" Target in position."

" Alright. man you stations and weapons!"

We took off running to our stations and picked up our weapons.

" 3...2...1... NOW!" We started shooting with mysterious liquids and hot sauce. We then pelted them with water balloons full of rotten, old milk. Portlyn and Chad screamed like little girls and ran trying to fix their hair and fancy clothes.

" HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AWESOME YOU GUYS!" i yelled as we headed towards 5th period.

**Sorry you guys. My house power was out and then the Internet was down for weeks. Thank you for the reviews and patients. (Sorry. Did I spell that right?) And i know that this is a short chapter, but I have to update on my other story before i go Halloween shopping. REVIEW! AND THANK YOU!**

**-Percabeth**


	5. ANOUNCEMENT

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had writers block on this story. So, I'm giving up. this story will officially end unless someone wants it. the 8th reviewer of this **

**chapter will be able to do what ever they would like to this story. but, i do have a few rules. you have to have Sonny and Chad get together after the pranking, and they STAY TOGETHER! there **

**has to be at least 3 more pranks and you have to include the characters I created. AND KEEP THE STORY AT A RATING OF T AND BELOW! I want no M rated remakes to my story. I hope yall **

**can forgive me and if you do, please read my other story. I haven't been having many viewers for that one, so I would really appreciate it. Thank You for your time! and thanks all of you for your **

**reviews!**

_**-Percabeth **_


	6. ANOUNCEMENT 2

**I forgot to mention, theres a deadline. The offer ends on the 8th of December. The winner will be announced later that night. Happy writing!**

_**-Percabeth**_


	7. The Winner

The winner is... CryingAngel95! I know I haven't updated the day I said I would, but I was waiting on an email from CryingAngel95. So congratulations! She may not be the 8th person to review, but I only got like 3 reviews, so I chose to chose the last person who reviewed. So once again, congratulations! -Percabeth 


End file.
